Paris
by AMelancholyTown
Summary: Romantic trips away weren't his thing and when trouble ensues on the journey there, a certain someone gives him something to ponder. Troypay. Rated T for safety, one-shot.


I've been MIA for such a long time, I was really lacking inspiration but alas I return with Troypay :DD

It's just a one-shot I've been jotting down for a while, nothing special.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or HSM or anything other than the plot.

-----------------

**Paris**

Sunlight scorched through the glass panes, vicious heat lashing at his clammy, sweat-drenched back. His white vest top was patchy with sweat. See, he was already finding it difficult to stay cool in the crowded airport, several groups of passengers had gathered in the departures lounge due to flight delays and it was obvious to anyone that it wasn't a big enough room for the mass of people, regardless of it's size. It had been three hours since they'd arrived at the airport and Troy had read the same magazine over fifteen times and drank his own weight in Coca cola. For some reason the girls felt the need to spend over an hour in the toilets. Not that it made any difference, they were going nowhere soon. Troy hadn't a clue what they were doing but he was guessing they were discussing shoes, clothes and how to cover up Kelsi's ever-growing zit.

His eyes wandered across the room, taking in every inch of it. Troy's gaze turned to the hot pink suitcase that blurred his vision, mixed with the glare of the sun this was a blinding combination. He tilted his head to the side wondering what guilty pleasures he would find in there, what that girl took on vacation with her. Sweet cherry scented shampoos, that smell that would trail behind her as she scaled the school corridors, or sensuous body oils, the kind that come in tiny bottles but cost the Earth and then hidden amidst her Prada pumps and teeny bikinis there would be small, lacy, frilly...he abruptly stopped his thoughts, shaking his head slightly hoping they would fall out. It would be wrong to think such things, especially about someone other than his girlfriend. But who could blame him, he was a young man and she was a stunning beauty, there's no harm in fantasizing. What his girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her or him for that matter.

He impatiently drummed the side of his own suitcase with his fingers. How long did it take to go to the toilet? Initially this trip was Sharpay's idea. Although he was more than aware that she had no boyfriend but did remember the conversation they'd had, with her mentioning she wanted to find a gorgeous French stud. Ordinarily he would have chosen to remain at home for spring break as he always did; he would have been perfectly fine with microwave popcorn and re-runs of Scrubs. But since Gabriella had literally begged him, he decided a vacation may do him some good. Chad sat on the floor by his and Taylor's suitcases, Jason with his and Kelsi's, Zeke stood by his own in the company of an attractive brunette and Ryan stood by his own and the pampered pink carrying case that belonged to his twin sister. Even the scent of that suitcase gave him a slight tingle through his entire body. He compared it to Gabby's dull, purple suitcase, the pink was far more attractive. In mint condition and neatly encrusted with diamante in the shapes of her initials. The pink handle and pink wheels were lined with a thin coating of gold, he wasn't sure whether it was real or just gold paint, but he was betting any money it was probably real. It wouldn't have surprised him. Neither would it have surprised him if she had several pairs of shoes in there, she wore barely-there clothes so they wouldn't take up much space. Not that it bothered him that her clothes looked like underwear. In fact the only thing that did bother him about it was that she was forced to wear more clothing for school. Damn those stuck-up teachers.

He began daydreaming again and just like magic she appeared. Striding through the crowd, who seemed to part to let the Drama Queen passed. Baby blue heels collided with the floor, causing her golden curls to bounce about her elegantly defined shoulders and perfectly crafted face. From her lengthy, smooth, tanned legs to her delicate, manicured hands, he craved her. Her short, silver, sequined skirt reflected specs of sunlight and many other passengers had to shield their eyes. A lace blouse decorated her sky blue camisole, reminding Troy of his glossy lads mag that know lay on the ground, in front of him. He realized that every inch of her, he wanted. It was a pity she was a complete bitch, but in some ways that only made Troy want her more. He noticed several other figures walking beside her, the brunette on the left he recognized to be his girlfriend. Gabriella. Sweet, kind Gabriella. Though she was lovely he didn't feel that lust or passion he longed for. She was too nice, too clean, too simple or as Sharpay would have described her, vanilla.

Troy was suddenly snapped back to reality as Sharpay approached him, a smirk prying on her glossy pink lips. He jumped back off his suitcase, startled by her sudden appearance and how close her chest was to his head. The smirk grew wider and she slowly raised both of her neatly plucked eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you Bolton?" She purred, placing one of her hands on his suitcase and leaning her torso over it. Troy immediately noticed her cleavage being pushed up by her arm, he felt his cheeks begin to burn and his forehead form a thin layer of sweat. He looked away from her but the image was still fresh in his mind.

Sharpay let out a small giggle and stood up straight.

"Gabby won't shut up." She tilted her head in the direction of where Gabriella was now stood talking to Ryan. Troy followed her eyes over to them, Gabby was flirting and playing with her hair, Sharpay spoke again. "It seems she has a new agenda." She rolled her large hazel eyes and stared into Troy's blue ones. "Sorry Bolton, looks like you've lost your girlfriend." She smirked again and walked over to her suitcase, which had been abandoned by Ryan.

By the time the group had boarded the plane another hour or so later there had been tears, shouting, cursing and a fight. Gabriella had approached Troy with watery eyes and told him she wanted to break up, Troy took this part well, it wasn't until she admitted she'd been seeing Ryan for months behind his back that he got pissed off. Ryan and Troy had a little scuffle which was broken up in seconds by Chad and Zeke, Ryan obviously coming off worse but he had still managed to throw a good few punches at his opponent. All of the girls, except Sharpay, who had stood on the sidelines looking rather amused, had either burst into tears or almost had a nervous breakdown.

Troy wandered the aisles of the plane and looked at his ticket, he wasn't next to Gabby or Ryan. He passed them, sending a glare in their direction then continued looking for his seat. He found it and the girl that sat in the seat next to it, Sharpay. Obviously she'd switched tickets with Gabriella so she could sit next to Ryan. He looked at the blonde before hesitantly sitting down. He felt uncomfortable around her, he'd just almost knocked her brother unconscious and so he had a right to be. She boredly flipped the pages of her Vogue and looked up at him, giving him a Hollywood smile. He smiled back nervously, she didn't seem to mind. Troy felt his relaxed and pulled out his iPod, he put his earphones in, yet he still felt her eyes on him. Sharpay bit her bottom lip and placed her hand on Troy's knee lightly, still staring at him; her eyes glistened with a menacing lust.

"Erm...Shar?" Troy looked at the blonde questioningly; she smirked and pushed her bosom against his arm. Just as Troy thought of pressing his lips against her own an air hostess came around with a cart.

"Would you like coffee, sir?" The pretty redhead gave him a dazzling smile, showing perfect pearly white teeth.

"No tha-anks." Troy stuttered as Sharpay ran her hand up his inner thigh. The young woman smiled and moved along to the next seats, Troy turned to Sharpay, his eyes wide.

"What are you playing at?!" He hushed his words; she wrinkled her nose and grinned.

"Are you mad at me?" Sharpay pouted playfully and removed her hand from his leg. Troy simply looked at her, dazed.

"What?" Troy asked frowning at her. She smirked and caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Because if you are," She dropped her voice until it was barely audible, he could hear a sudden husky tone drip from her words like venom. "I might just have to give you a reason not to be." Troy felt the color rise into his cheeks and that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He let it pass before speaking again.

"Sharpay I don't really think I'm ready for another rela..." Troy started but was soon interrupted by Sharpay pressing her finger to his lips and hushing him.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" A broad grin spread across her full, pink lips. Troy swallowed, hard.

Then his lips were wet from hers. At first Troy lingered in the kiss, forcing his hands to stay by his side instead of doing what he didn't want them to, to take Sharpay by the back of the head and kiss her with all the strength in him. But he couldn't, and soon he felt himself pull away, breathless and flushed. His lips were now as glossy as hers. She giggled and wiped away the lip-gloss with a handkerchief from her purse.

"Think about it, won't you?" She smiled at him briefly before she turned and went back to the pages of her magazine, crossing one leg over the other. Troy watched her, still a little taken aback by her sudden kiss.

Sitting back in his chair, he thought, liked she'd asked him too. A fling was what she meant. Some kind of vacation affair, he just knew that it wouldn't end well. Unlike most abroad romances, they would be returning to New Mexico together and they'd see each other everyday thereafter, Then the thought occurred to him, Sharpay wanted more than that, surely. She'd chased after him for such a long time; he knew she wouldn't let him go once she had him. He smiled to himself and relaxed back into his seat. She wanted more than a fling and for once, he did too.


End file.
